


One Night in Kalos

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: When Paul finds Dawn in the rain lost in the woods will he save her?





	One Night in Kalos

Ikarishipping 

I've always wanted to visit Kalos. It's one of the most beautiful regions in the world.  I was by myself on vacation, only a newly hatched Evee on me, I hiked through the forrest on track to Lumios city.  Or I was as least...until I got turned around.

Now here I am lost in the forrest of Lumios no trained Pokemon and it's dark. I've been wondering around for hours with no luck. So I give up. I'm just gonna sit here and cry.

Boom

Oh great now it's starting to rain.

____________________________________

I was walking through the forrest on my way to Lumios city. I had to challenge my fourth gym there. This was my third time through Kalos. I came in second place last time and I was determined to win this time around. I was making good time even though it was well past sundown. I imagined it was nearing midnight. I noticed a chill in the air and looked up to see rainclouds forming. Deciding I needed to take shelter I released Torterra and had him use grass knot to make a tent, Magmortar was used to make a fire. I was  
preparing for bed when the thunder started and i heard a blood curling scream from the woods, off the trail. I recognized that scream anywhere.

"Troublesome."

____________________________________

In the middle of the night in Labyrinth Forrest, we find an extremely annoyed lavender haired teenager searching for someone. 

"Stupid girl... always getting into trouble...where's her pathetic friends?... why am I always the one who has to save her?" Paul grumbled to himself as he searched. Eventually he stumbled upon that all too familiar head of azure blue hair.

"Troublesome!" He snapped at her. He unwillingly became concerned when she didn't answer. By now the rain was pouring, so thick you could barely see your hand in front of you. A flash of lightning lit up the sky giving Paul a clear glimpse of Dawn. He panicked at the sight of her. She was covered in cuts and bruises and unconscious. Her clothes were torn in a very revealing way, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Forgetting his usually cold demeanor, he pulled his jacket off and covered her with it.  He then picked her up bridal style. That's when he saw her evee cowering in fear.

"Some fucking good you are! You weak pathetic excuse for a Pokemon! You're supposed to protect her!!" He kicked the small fox Pokemon in the stomach before grabbing it's pokeball from Dawn's bag and returning it. He then marched back to his camp holding Dawn protectively in his arms.

A short time later and they were back at Paul's campsite. He gently laid the bluenette on the soft grass inside his earthy tent and immediately dug into his bag. He found a towel, an extra shirt of his, and his first aid kit. Sitting next to her, he put her head in his lap as he worked on cleaning the wound on her head first. The antiseptic spray must've hurt because she awoke with tears in her eyes and screaming.

"Not again...p-please...go away!!!" Her eyes were shut tight and she was kicking and punching in all directions. Paul became extremely worried upon seeing her reaction. He grabbed her wrists to restrain her. Keeping her from hurting herself and from hurting him.

"Troublesome, troublesome...DAWN!!!" He yelled growing irritated. She snapped her eyes open and began to tremble she looked disoriented and terrified. " Calm down!! It's me, I'm not gonna hurt you so chill out!!" He said softening his voice, hoping to calm her down. 

"P-paul?" She questioned. Loosening his grip Paul nodded his head slowly and released her arms. She instantly jumped on him hugging him, cling onto him for dear life.

"Don't leave me, they'll come back...please Paul, I'm so scared...they...they hurt me." She cried into his shoulder. Saying the last part barely above a whisper. 

Hearing her beg him like that pissed Paul off beyond belief. He wanted to know what happened, who dared touch his troublesome. "Troubl-" he was cut off by Dawn beginning to beg again.  
"I know I'm weak and pathetic and nothing but trouble but please, PLEASE Paul, don't let them hurt me again!"

He was taken back by the sincerity of her plea. His cold onix eyes softened momentarily as he wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her closer. He used his left to stroke her dark blue locks as he tried his best to not only suppress his rage, but to also comfort her.

"Shhhhhh it's ok Dawn, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you. I won't let them. Now calm down and let me treat your wounds before they get infected." He tilted her head to face him and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Nodding in understandment she sat down and stayed still as he cleaned and bandaged her various wounds. 

"Put this on. Your bag was soaked from the rain, Magmortar is drying your clothes but until then...the clothes you have on now are wet and are extremely revealing." Paul blushed a light shade of pink as he handed Dawn his shirt and turned away so she could change in privacy. 

Dawn in turn, turned a bright shade of crimson red as she looked down and realized for the first time that she was covered with barely any shread of what used to be her training outfit. She immediately disposed of the rags draped on her body and quickly put on pauls shirt.   
Mmmmmm, his shirt smells nice, like lavender, firewood, and peppermint. Dawn thought to herself. She felt strange. She looked out of the tent and saw Paul standing outside in the rain. He was still in his training outfit so she wondered if he'd given her his only dry shirt.  
She watched him closely as he and his Weevile were...training?

"HIT ME HARDER!!!" The angered teen screamed at his cat Pokemon. But it refused.   
"Weeee weevile we!!" It screamed back at its trainer. Paul lunged at it and punched it in the chest repeatedly.   
"Torrr!" Pauls starter Pokemon roared as it released itself from its pokeball. Using vinewhip Torterra restrained  Paul and forced him to sit down.   
"Terra tor torterra." The continent Pokemon said soothingly as it walked towards its trainer.

"It's my fault she's out here alone. I knew she was in this area, I knew she would somehow get separated from pathetic and the breeder. I should've been there...I should've been..." he trailed off as his tears mixed with the rain. His two Pokemon looked at him sadly. They had never seen him like this and they didn't like it. 

Back in the tent Dawn started crying again. She was confused as to why Paul was so upset. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't smart, she wasn't brave, she wasn't beautiful . She was nothing but a burden. She felt terrible guilt for causing Paul to feel this way. She had to get him inside so she could talk to him.

"Paul, come inside before you catch cold!"

Paul looked up to see Dawn calling him to the tent. He returned torterra and weevile and obliged. 

Good lord she looks sexy in my shirt

He walked in the tent and looked at the beautiful young woman before him. Years had passed since their first meeting, no longer was she the clumsy stupid 10 year old girl that traveled with the idiot, now she was an 18 year old young woman. She had voluptuous curves to which his shirt clung  tightly. Her hair now hung loose down to her knees and had light purple streaks in it. Her eyes glistened by the light of the fire and his emotions overtook him.

"Here Shinji-kun, change into dry clothes and come sit with me." She said handing him his bag and turning away. He quickly peeled off his soaking wet clothes and replaced them with a solid black tank top and dark purple sweat pants. He walked over to Dawn and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around he pulled her into a deep hug. 

She smells like lemons and pears. It's nice. She feels so perfect in my arms...she would never want me.

"What happened to you troublesome?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. 

She looked up at him and took a chance. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He melted into her embrace and deepened the kiss. Eventually, they both needed air. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Don't leave me Paul." She whispered.

"Travel with me." It was more of a command than a statement. She smiled and kissed him again as sanarios of what could happen flashed before both of their eyes.


End file.
